Kamen Rider Nameless
by elyavalon
Summary: What would happen when people from a World of Normality be pushed into the World of Riders. Decade similarities, with W and OOO.
1. Prologue: A Day of Normality

_As soon as the silence settled in, a man overlooking a group of armored warriors started talking to himself._

"_Decade will destroy all the worlds!" he said._

"_Destroy all the Kamen Riders! And then Tsukasa Kadoya himself will be destroyed!"_

_One figure, donned in magenta-colored armor with green eyes and some white and black patterns raised his fist._

"_Come get me if you dare!" he threatened. _

"_I will destroy you all!"_

_Then the rest of the nine figures waited a few moments._

_A man with black armor, black eyes, and golden outlines._

_A man that you would look like he came from the future, and yellow eyes with an antenna split in the middle with a red saber._

_A man in red holding the power of a dragon with a sword from the tail of a dragon._

_A man in man in armor with a helmet like a split peach, itching for a fight with his train-like blade._

_A demon-like man holding drums sticks, pieces of his soul._

_An armored man with a horn and blue eyes, holding his kunai, preparing to assault._

_A man in gold armor and horns, staring into his opponent's souls._

_A bat-like man, waiting until his pray makes his move._

_Finally, a heavily armored man, adorned with crests of animals on his body, tightly gripping his weapon._

_Another few moments, together they charged at the man. Together they were against him. They surrounded him. They all did their best. As their powers clashed, the battlefield was clouded in emotion, blinded by the fog of war. A Rider War._

_Suddenly, a man in blue, armed with a gun, rushed to the magenta man. The other nine gave way for him. The magenta man, soon, stared into the barrel of the gun._

"_Tsukasa," the gunman said._

"_Kaitou!" the target said._

_The dust surrounded them and clouded the vision of the lone spectator, a woman clad in a white dress. She heard a gun shot. Her mind turning to the worst outcome._

"_DECADE!" she shouted._

_

* * *

_"_Tsukasa don't die. Is this the true world? I will be the one that will defeat Decade! It's time for Kiva-la's birth? Are you the real Tsukasa? The world is mine."_

"AUGH!" a teenager boy shouted as he holds his head in frustration while shouting at his TV. The boy, wearing jeans, a black shirt, and a white jacket, suddenly threw a couch pillow on the ground in frustration.

"Man, Kamen Rider Decade just had to end on a good part," the boy said as he began to watch the promo for the next series, _Kamen Rider Double_.

"Can you please stop shouting? I'm trying to do my homework," another boy complained as he tried to figure out where he left off in a text book on the kitchen table. This boy was wearing slacks, a black belt, and a green long-sleeve sweater.

"Come on Fuuda. Why are you doing your homework so early on a Sunday? Don't you want to do something else?" asked the boy on the couch.

"I'm sorry that I'm not like you, Aniki, but I'm just trying to do everything now!" shouted the younger brother.

"Whatever…," the older brother gave up while keeping his eyes on the TV screen.

"Hmm…Kamen Rider Double looks good from this promo. You should get a good look Fuuda," recommended the little brother.

"I will get to it when I have time."

"You say that but you don't mean it!"

"I'm sorry if I want to read books instead of watching you Kamen Rider…"

The younger brother looked at the clock hanging behind him.

"Shoot! The store's about to open soon!" yelled in panic as he tried to grab a random jacket on the couch. He suddenly left through the door and slammed it.

The older brother sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, turned off the TV, and grabbed his wallet and cell phone off of the kitchen table.

"Idiot forgot his wallet again…" the brother sighed with worry as he locked up the house and slowly catches up to his brother.

* * *

At another part of town, a man carrying a beige briefcase with blue stripes studied his surroundings. He wore boots, beige cargo pants, a black shirt, and a light brown jacket. He pulled down his white baseball cap as he sits on a bench and took out his PDA.

He tapped on the screen until it became blank, giving off a curious look.

"That's odd…this world…it doesn't have any Riders…no Sentai…no Metal Heroes…no Forces…nothing mythological…nothing futuristic…like…like normal life…a World of Normality?" he asked himself.

To his right, a person was walking towards him. This person also wore boots, beige cargo pants, a black shirt, a light brown jacket, and a white baseball cap.

The traveler leaned back and gave a sigh. Suddenly he pulled a gun out and shot the person walking toward him. The person flinched but appeared slightly injured. He turned toward his target.

"So, you followed through the portal from _Kaubto's World_, _Worm_?" asked the traveler.

Suddenly, the person transformed into a grotesque, green insect-like monster as gets charges at the traveler.

The gunman simply shots a few more blasts from his gun until he showed the monster a card with a mask with a blue barcode motif labeled "Kamen Rider DiEnd." The green monster charged toward the man.

"Right now, your journey is over," the man said as he inserted the card into a slot on the front half of the gun.

**Henshin!**

The man pulled on the front half of the gun.

_**Kamen Ride**_

He pulled the trigger, making the gun shout:

_**DiEnd**_

This action was followed by thirteen blue squares appearing a few feet over his head and three sets of projections, colored red, blue, and green, of a suit moving around him.

_Still…if I'm able to come to this world…maybe THEY will be able to cross over too…might as well test out that new card I got from the World of W._

_

* * *

_

Well, that's the Prologue. Please wait for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: An Unforgettable Day

Hey! This is the author here! Thank you for everyone's interest in this story! I hope you will enjoy this next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

And I forgot to include this on this first one…

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Kamen Rider series. That claim belongs to the Toei Company for producing them and for the respective writers for each series.. Any other familiar trademarks belong to their original owner/company. The following story is my, "elyavalon", own original work. If you believe you have seen something like this, please message me if you think there is a problem.

* * *

Night has fallen in the city of Tokyo, Japan. Yet, cars are still honking on the streets, neon signs still shine through the darkness, and people walking through the streets without a care in the world.

In a small house, one boy, still wide awake, writes on a piece of paper, only a lone desk lamp illuminating the house.

_**To mother and father in America:**_

_**I, Fuuda Shindou, your son, will be going away on a long journey. I regret to also say that I will be dropping out of school until further notice…**_

Fuuda stopped for a brief moment. He set down his pencil and walked toward his bed. His legs gave out and he collapsed on the soft piece of heavenly paradise.

_Damn it…why did this have to happen…_

_

* * *

_

"Hey idiot!"

Fuuda, who was running through the streets, stopped in his tracks from the familiar voice. He turned around to see his brother running toward him.

"Aniki? What are you doing here," asked Fuuda.

His brother stopped before him, panting and resting his hands on his knees. He suddenly took out a green wallet out of his picket, grabbed Fuuda's right hand, and slammed it with the said wallet.

"You forgot…your…wallet…*huff*…you…*huff*…idiot…" the tired brother spat out.

"Ah, thanks Aniki," praised the happy younger brother.

"Don't mention…scatterbrain…" scoffed the older brother.

The two brother walk side by side through the streets of Minato's shopping district, one peeved for running all way to his younger brother because he forgot his wallet and the other excited for some unknown reason.

"Why the hell are you so excited anyway?" asked the older brother.

"Ah? Didn't you know Aniki? The _Digal Corporation_ is releasing their new invention: The _Smart Pad_," Fuuda said in delight.

"_Smart Pad_? Isn't that the same thing as the _I-pad_ from _Apple_ that our parents got for us from America? No, wait. Or is it some rip-off from _Kamen Rider 555_?" retorted the older brother.

"I think it's just a coincidence from _Kamen Rider 555_. Plus, they said that it's even better than the I-pad!" shouted the eccentric brother in excitement.

"Okay…if it's that good…then how do you even plan on getting this…" the older brother said as both of them reached their designated store…only to witness the abundance of people lining in front of the store with the line extending from beyond the street corner and possibly beyond the city.

"When the line is so f-ing long!" continued the brother as he tried to exhibit an example by stretching his arms as long as he can…

Fuuda, ignoring his brother continued to walk until he turned left and entered an alley with his brother soon walking after.

"I asked a friend who works here to help reserve on for me if I had helped him with the Summer Finals, which he _Aced_," explained the brother as he proceeded to bang on the metal door.

"Ah? Shinjiro? No wonder that bastard got close to my score this time…" pondered the older brother.

A few steps can be heard beyond the door until a faint voice whispered:

"_Life is frail_."

"Hey! Shinjiro! This is not part of the deal!" shouted the frustrated Fuuda.

"Sorry. I need to make sure of this stuff or else I think you might be thieves," said the voice beyond the door.

"But I don't know what the other part is!" Fuuda said under his breath.

"_Life is limited_." Announced the older brother.

"_So why don't you think…_"

"_About true life._"

Suddenly, the door slammed opened and out appeared a male teenager in blue jeans, a while t-shirt, a store apron that says "Metronics", and a black beanie over his head. He pointed at the older brother.

"_Be smart!_" Shinjiro shouted passion.

"_True life…_" the older brother shouted in equal passion while pointing at the store worker.

"_Is your start!_" they both shouted in unison as they conducted a high-five and shook hands while laughing and patting each other in the back.

Fuuda just stared blankly at the scene he had just witnessed. Only three small words appeared in his mind after that scene.

_What. The. Hell._

"Damn Fuuda," Shijiro said as he looked at the guy while chuckling, "If I'd known you were going to bring your bro, I would've thought of something WAY harder than the _Smart Brain_ motto."

"I still would've gotten it, ya bastard!" shouted the brother while he tried to stop laughing.

"Anyway…" Shinjiro had ceased his laughing fit and took something a bagged item from under his apron. "Here's the one that you wanted. All rung up and ready to go."

"Thanks Shinji," the studious teen said as handed the worker the Yen for the _Smart Pad._

"Ah…don't sweat. I should be thanking for helping me in my Finals. So, I will see you guys at school on Tuesday?" asked Shijiro as he scratched the back of his head.

"Of course! Got all your homework done?" asked the older brother.

"Me! Psh…of course not! I haven't even started!" Shijiro said with pride.

"Hey! Me neither, ya bastard!" the older brother too, said with pride as the both of them laughed, leaving Fuuda with a heavy sigh.

"Hey! Shinjiro! Help me over here!" a voice from inside the store cried.

"Sorry! Boss!" Shinjiro shouted toward inside the store.

"See ya guys at school. _Peace~_" Shinjiro said as he held a peace sign.

"_Peace~"_ the brothers said as they held out a similar sign. Shijiro closed the door on them as the brothers head off to home.

* * *

The two brothers are walking toward their house as Fuuda held his new gift closely.

"I can't wait to see what kind of stuff this thing has!" Fuuda waved his head in excitement.

"Oi! Calm down. We're almost home!" shouted the brother.

In the distance, a black suited man with black hair looks over a little piece of paper while checking the address of each house on the block.

The man was also holding a steel briefcase with a familiar logo on it. He suddenly noticed the two brothers staring at him in confusion.

"_Excuse me_," the stranger said.

"_No speak English_," the older brother said.

"Ah…sorry about that…" the stranger said.

"Good you speak Japanese," Fuuda said.

"Um…do you live in this neighborhood?" he asked.

"Yes, we do. In fact, we're on our way home," Fuuda said.

"Ah! Perfect. Then, do you know where this house is?" the stranger asked as he showed them an address on a piece of paper, both soon shocked at what was written.

"Uh…that is our address," the older brother said…creating an awkward atmosphere.

"Ah! Really? What a wonderful coincidence! My name is Sudo. Kirihiko Sudo, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," he shook hands with Fuuda and then his brother.

"Meet us?" asked the curious Fuuda.

"Yes. I'm from _Digal Corporation_," Kirihiko stated proudly as he strained his white tie, which, strangely, has a noticeable red circular blotch on it.

"Oh! DC? I just bought your _Smart Pad_!" Fuuda excitedly exclaimed as he pulled out the _Smart Pad_ package.

"Ah! Thank you for your purchase, Shindou-san," Kirihiko gratified as he slightly bowed.

"So, as I was saying, my associates at the marketing division have decided to release prototypes of a project to some lucky beta testers and it turns out you're on the lucky ones, Shindou-san," Kirihiko said as he holds out his steel briefcase and revealed its contents to the brothers.

Inside was a red device that appears to have two slots in the center. Near the center bottom is a black platform and it appeared that the mechanism can move. Beside the belt were two USB-like devices. One of them was a white USB with a big "C" etched in the middle and another with a black USB with a big "E" printed on the center.

"This is called the _Digal Driver_. This enables you to store certain memories within these USB-like devices called the _Digal Memory_. Afterall, you have some painful memories you want to lock away, right?" asked the salesman with a grin.

The big brother had a grim look on his face as his brother showed concern…

"Umm…is it okay that my brother can use it first?" requested Fuuda.

"Of course," Kirihiko complied as he handed the big brother the devices.

He examined the devices briefly, feeling their smooth services, cold, but smooth. He motioned the _Digal Driver_ over his waist as a belt suddenly materialized and strapped onto to his waist. Briefly surprised, the grim-looking teenager inserted the memories onto the slots.

"Now, pull the slots away from the each other and the system will be activated," explained Kirihiko.

The teenager nodded as he pulled the slots away from each until a voice echoed from the device.

_**ERASE**_

_**CREATE**_

Suddenly a small portal of light appeared on the teenager's chest, frightening both him and his brother. Then, another strange USB-like device emerged from the portal and dropped from the portal and its full emergence. It was a brown _Digal Memory_ with an "A" on it. Soon enough, another one emerged…then another…then another…then two came out…then another two…then three…then four…then five…all while the teenager was screaming in pain.

Fuuda gripped his brother in fear.

"What's happening!" he shouted at Kirihiko but ignored as he stared at the teenager in awe.

"Amazing! Most people who put it on would only produce one memory that began with the same first letter as their name, but he's producing much more _Digal Memories_ than I would imagine!" observed the salesman.

Suddenly, gunshots fired around the group, focing Kirihiko to jump a few times backwards. Then a man ran up toward them as he shot up a few more blasts at Kirihiko, forcing him to block some using his steel briefcase. The gunman stood in front of the teenager as looked back at Fuuda.

"Hurry up and push the slots together!" ordered the man.

"Huh?" the dazed Fuuda said.

"Hurry up or else your brother will be lost!" screamed the man.

Fuuda snapped out of his day dream and quickly went over to his brother's side. He quickly glanced at the ground at the twenty-six _Digal Memories_ that had piled up in from of his brother. Then, he pushed the slots together, closing the portal and detached the driver.

The tired teenager, swayed a little until he fell backwards, only for Fuuda to catch him.

"Aniki! Aniki!" Fuuda yelled in concern.

The mysterious man turned to face Kirihiko.

"It's been a while Kirihiko-kun," the man greeted with a slight smirk.

"What do you want? Former Digal Corperation Executive, Daiki Kaitou!" announced a heated Kirihiko.

"Hmm…that title is too long for someone like me," Kaitou said as he began to fire more rounds at Kirihiko.

Meanwhile, in Fuuda's arms, his brother slowly began to open his eyes slowly.

"Aniki!" Fuuda shouted in relief, his brother slowly turning his head to meet with Fuuda's.

"Who…are you?" asked the confused teenager, shocking his brother.

"What are you talking about! It's me Aniki, your younger brother!" answered the desperate Fuuda.

"Ah…so I'm your older brother…then…who am I…" the teenager questioned himself.

"What are you talking about Aniki? Aniki is Aniki!" answered Fuuda.

"I mean…what is my name…" the teenager asked.

"What are you talking about! It's…" Fuuda paused.

_Huh…why…why…why I can't remember his name…_

_

* * *

_

_Yes…today was definitely an unforgettable day…the day that I forgot my own brother's name._

* * *

Thank you for reading. Ah, yesterday was the day I finished watching Kamen Rider 555, the last series I need to help me write the fanfiction. I also plan to try and update this story every Tuesday or Wednesday unless told otherwise. Please look forward to it! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2: An Unforgettable Henshin

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Kamen Rider series. That claim belongs to the Toei Company for producing them and for the respective writers for each series.. Any other familiar trademarks belong to their original owner/company. The following story is my, "elyavalon", own original work. If you believe you have seen something like this, please message me if you think there is a problem.

* * *

As the memories of the day still haunted Fuuda Shindou, he got the _Digal Driver_ out of his desk drawer, along with the two _Digal Memories__**, CREATE **_and _**ERASE**_. He then examined the white and black USBs.

"The _**ERASE**_ didn't actually erase all of his memories…it's more of a copy, paste, delete than total erasure…and _**CREATE**_ must've been designed to specifically make _Digal Memories_ through that portal of light," hypothesized the teenager.

_However…what I did after that seems so far away now…_

* * *

"ANIKI! ANIKI!" shouted a desperate Fuuda while he gently shook his older brother.

"Eh? Sorry…but…I'm a little… tired…" the older brother said before he closed his eyes.

"ANIKI!"

"QUIET!" shouted an annoyed Kaitou.

"His brain is just tired from the forced expulsion of his memories. It just needs time to reboot," the traveler stated with a sly smirk, his left hand pointing a gun at Kirihiko.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know about this?" demanded Fuuda.

"Me? I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider, remember that," the arrogant rider said as he pointed back toward Fuuda with his right hand while keeping his sights on his target.

_Passing through Kamen Rider…where have I heard that before…Wait! Kamen Rider! Daiki Kaitou! Don't tell me…_

"DiEnd?" asked a shocked Fuuda.

The surprised traveler turned his head toward Fuuda.

"You know who I am?" asked the curious thief.

That slight diversion allowed Kirihiko to attach a silver, belt-like contraption onto his person. Then he pulled out a Gold _Digal Memory_. However, it is more bulk and had bone-shaped ornaments all over it's body.

_**NASCA**_

"It looks like I have to step in and destroy you. If I can take back your _DiEnd Driver_, then I will be promoted to executive," Kirihiko remarked with a smirk.

Kaitou got out his card and inserted it into his gun.

_**Kamen Ride**_

"I would like to see you try because, right now, Kirihiko Sudo, your journey is over," Kaitou predicted.

"We'll see about that, Daiki Kaitou!" Kirihiko retorted as he inserted the memory into the hole in the center of his belt buckle.

Suddenly, blue triangles materialize and surround the business, engulfing his entire being. Soon, they fade and revealed a teal, humanoid figure, wearing poofy pants, arm guards with some orange accents, black gloves, chest guard oriented with lines, and two teal scarves that can almost touch the floor, and a teal helmet with a portion of the front stained black with orange lines.

_**NASCA DOPANT**_

The Dopant materialized a silver sword as he charged to Daiki.

The traveler simply raised up his gun at his enemy.

**HENSIHN!**

He pulled the trigger and released thirteen blue blocks from his attacking, hitting the Dopant and briefly stunning his enemy.

_**DiEnd**_

Suddenly three holograms appear and surround Daiki. In a matter of seconds, the holograms overlapped the traveler and the thirteen blocks attached to his helmet, making his body-suit armor have blue patterns and yellow accents.

_No way! That really is Kamen Rider DiEnd!_

"Let's go!"

Both men had shouted as they begin to battle each other in their new forms.

Each man, trading blow for blow in occasion as sword strikes are blocked by arms, gun shots parried by swords. Even when both have increased their pace, their opponents matched with the other perfectly.

Fuuda, who could do nothing at the sight of super men, gripped his head in confusion.

_What do I do! What do I do! What do I do!_

Suddenly, his attention turned to the _Digal Diver_ still attached to his brother. He slowly took out the two _Digal Memories_ and put them in his pocket. He then took the _Digal Driver_ off of his brother, disengaging the belt in the process, and also examined it with great intent.

_This…this looks like the thing I saw in the Kamen Rider W promo…it was just a peak but…still…_

Subconsciously, Fuuda attached the driver onto his person, letting it wrap around his waist, suddenly and tightly. He glanced over to the _Digal Memories_ that his brother had produced, noticing four memories sticking out of the rest.

A black "N", a red "R", a black "J", and a green "C".

Those memories stuck out. He didn't know the reason for the "N" and "R", but he recognized the "J" and "C" from the promotional commercial.

_Could I…could I…_

Fuuda quickly pocketed the memories containing "N" and "R". He then grabbed onto the memories with "J" and "C", examining them closely with a curious eye.

_That's odd. Even the other memories have a word saying what the letter stood for…C for Create and E for Erase…but what are the J and C for!_

The Nasca Dopant seemingly glanced toward Fuuda and saw the memories in his hand.

"Don't touch my memories!" he exclaimed as he snapped his fingers and a gray wall rose up from behind Fuuda and his older brother. It suddenly shattered and a horde of green creatures appeared before Fuuda's scared eyes.

_Shit! Monsters!_

The scared Fuuda quickly inserted the green memory in the right slot and the black memory in the left slot.

**Henshin!**

As the _Worms_ charged to Fuuda, he quickly unfolded the slots of the _Digal Driver_.

_**CYCLONE**_

_**JOKER**_

After the driver announced the names of memories, a slight tune hummed from the machine as a gust a wind erupted onto the streets and rings surround the transformer. Then the rings shatter into little pieces, soon attaching themselves onto Fuuda, building up into a body suit. An symmetric suit. His right half is green with yellow outlines while his left half is black with purple outlines. He has big red eyes on both sides and a silver "W" ornament attached to his forward. Strangely, two metal strips run side by side right from the top of the suits head all the way down to the crotch.

"Kamen Rider…W," DiEnd muttered in disbelief.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE _WORMS_ HERE!"

That voice, a familiar voice, rang out from W's body as the left side's eye lit briefly.

"Aniki! Is that you?" asked Fuuda's voice, which also came from W's body.

"Of course it's me! Where are you Fuuda!"

"I'm next to you…"

"What do you mean you're next to me! I can't turn my head for some reason..."

Fuuda sighed as he turned W's head toward his brother's body.

"Holy Crap! I'm dead!"

In that moment, the _Worms_ began their assault at W.

"Can we talk about this later Aniki? Right now…We're W."

"W? W…you mean Kamen Rider W!"

"Yep…"

"Why!"

Just then, two _Worm_ attacked W, only for it to be blocked by both of his arms. He then crouched down and executed a wind-enhanced sweep keep, tripping up the worms and causing a violent wind to blow toward the other _Worm_.

"Aniki! Why did you control my side for!"

"I just did what was natural of a street dancer!"

"This isn't street dancing!"

The _Worms _had recovered from the wind as they began their barrage again, attacking from the front, and created a wall-like formation in front of the Rider.

"Too easy."

Like a ferocious beast, W kept on punching the horde of _Worms_. Punch after punch, he forced them back some steps. But, their determination was too much as two _Worms_ attacked the rider from the front.

"Too easy ya bugs!"

"Aniki! You idiot!"

Suddenly, two _Worms _appeared in W's peripheral vision and strike his back, making him lower down his guard and signaled all the other _Worms_ to attack him.

Meanwhile, the battle between DiEnd and Nasca continued until a brief pause for the dust to clear, both taking a break from the exchange of many assaults they had done to their opponent while catching their breath.

"I see…you're still…. as strong… as ever…. you… bastard," the Dopant had let out in brief intervals.

"And you…have mastered…Level 2…didn't you?" the rider asked with little curiosity. Then, he took out a card from the cardholder on his belt's left side. The card had a picture of DiEnd with multiple blue projections of his gun. He then inserted into his gun.

_**ATTACK RIDE**_

"Level 2?" asked the Dopant as he prepared his guard.

DiEnd pulled the trigger.

_**BLAST**_

DiEnd pointed his gun up in the air and a group of blue plasma shots came out of the gun and flew through the air, suddenly, their paths have ricochet in mid-air and headed toward Kirihiko.

The Dopant let a small chuckle escape from his lips as he a single swing of his sword suddenly caused the blasts to disappear, his blade glowing blue, surprising the blue Kamen Rider.

"No! Don't tell me…Level 3!" shouted DiEnd.

Kirihiko remained silent as the energy from the blade transferred to his right palm. He switched the blade to his left hand as he waved his right hand around, like a magician casting a spell, summoning plasma spheres around him

The blue Kamen Rider looked back at the pile of almost forgotten _Digal Memories_ next to the body of Fuuda's elder brother. He grabbed a red memory with a "D" in haste, along with a blue "T" and a yellow "L".

After several brutal assaults, W managed to get away from the horde of _Worms_ and retreat next to his fellow rider. DiEnd then shoved the blue and yellow _Digal Memories_ in front of W's face.

"Hurry and use these! Then insert the blue into the gun!" ordered DiEnd.

"Holy! It's Kamen Rider DiEnd!"

"Now's not the time to get excited Aniki!"

W refocused his attention to the _Worms_ as he returned the slots of the _Digal Driver_ to their original position, replaced the _Digal Memories_ in his driver with the new ones from DiEnd, and pulled on the slots again.

_**LUNA**_

_**TRIGGER**_

As another tune hummed from the driver, the green right side suddenly turned completely yellow, save for the eyes and "W" ornament and the black left side's color transformed into a cool blue with a blue gun materializing on the chest of the blue right side. W's left hand grabbed the gun as he began to shoot the _Worms_, releasing yellow plasma bullets.

"Man is this fun! Yeah!"

"Aniki! We should finish this!"

_**DIAMOND**_

W turned his head around and saw the source of the sound: the memory DiEnd was holding. He pointed the USB-like device at the Nasca Dopant as the teal Dopant waved his hand and launched the Plasma Orbs. Suddenly, a prism-like barrier materialized in front of DiEnd, blocking the attack without difficulty, leaving the blue Kamen Rider unscathed.

"Even _**DIAMOND**_! Let go of my memories!" demanded Kirihiko.

W turned back his attention at the _Worms_ as he took out the blue memory from his driver and inserted it into the center of his gun and pulled up the front portion of the gun, changing its shape into a cannon-like blaster.

_**TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

As the blaster made an ear-screeching hum, W slowly lowered the blaster until it was pointing at the _Worms_.

_TRIGGER FULL BURST!_

W declared as a giant orb of yellow-colored energy shot out of his gun. However, the _Worms_ dodged the blast with ease.

"It missed!"

"Did it really, little brother?"

Suddenly, the orb went flying up into the air and split apart into tiny rays of energy, raining down on the horde of _Worms_ in great fervor and, after a few moments, the _Worms_ screeched in pain and exploded, leaving a trail of green flames.

"We did it bro."

"Yes, Aniki."

The brothers nodded as they switched back to their Cyclone Joker form, tossing the Luna and Trigger memories into the pile of _Digal Memories_.

Back to DiEnd, he tossed his _**DIAMOND**_ memory into the pile and got out a gold card from his side, containing only a picture of his symbol.

"It's time to finish this! Kirihiko!" shouted Kaitou as he inserted the card into his gun.

_**FINAL ATTACK RIDE**_

DiEnd's symbol suddenly materialized in front of the nozzle of his gun until it broke apart into a circular target mark followed by card projections creating a layer on top of the lock, then another layer, then another, and again until a large tunnel was formed with nine layers, each layer shifting itself clockwise.

_**Di-Di-DiEnd!**_

Suddenly the tunnel collapsed and materialized into a stream of blue energy heading toward the teal Dopant.

However, the orange lines on the Kirihiko's helmet glowed as the tip of his sword met with the tip of DiEnd's blast.

"DiEnd!" Kirihiko shouted as his opponent's attack was absorbed into his sword, surprising both Kaitou and W.

"No! Don't tell me! You reached Level 4!" Kaitou shouted in horror.

The Dopant nodded silently as he swung his sword in the air.

"Reflect!" the Dopant declared as he swung his sword and released the same attack back at DiEnd.

"DiEnd!"

The black W side shouted as he ran up to DiEnd's front and took the blast head on, screaming in pain.

"Aniki! What are you doing!"

"SAVING A LIFE!"

The black W side said until the _Digal Driver_ released a spark. Then another spark. And a few more until the black "Joker" memory was forcibly ejected from the driver and flew to Kirihiko's feet.

W dropped to his knees as his suit dispersed into the air, leaving a tired and panting Fuuda.

"ANIKI! ANIKI! ANIKI!" Fuuda shouted in desperation as he struggled to get up onto his feet.

Kirihiko picked up the black memory from his feet and he examined it.

"One down. Twenty-five more to go," he said as slowly walked toward a tired DiEnd and Fuuda.

However, he surprisingly stopped in his tracks with a slight gasp. The surprised duo slowly looked behind him and saw the body of Fuuda's elder brother, slowly walking in little steps, as if he was a soulless body.

At that same moment, the black "N" memory that Fuuda had in his pocket violently vibrated. He took it out in curiosity but then it suddenly floated over his palm and flew to his Aniki's side. The older brother grabbed it and took out a small, black card case.

"Is that an Advent Deck!" a surprised DiEnd declared.

The soulless body simply shook his head response, and soon pressed a button on the memory.

_**NAMELESS**_

He suddenly stabbed the case with the memory, having it sink into the case and searing the letter "N" onto the front.

A black stream of electricity emerged from the deck and trailed the body until it reached his waist and quickly wrapped around and materialized into a buckle.

**Hen…shin…**

He slowly said as he inserted the deck onto an empty slot on the buckle, suddenly a black energy rings surrounded him and transformed spread itself to form an orb, enveloping him.

"ANIKI!"

* * *

_A new name for my brother…Nameless…Kamen Rider…Nameless…_

* * *

Well, I was half asleep while writing this chapter last time. I made grammar corrections and minor edits. I think I will be able to make the next chapter by next Tuesday this time. Please look forward to it!


	4. Chapter 3: The Memory Transformation

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Kamen Rider series. That claim belongs to the Toei Company for producing them and for the respective writers for each series.. Any other familiar trademarks belong to their original owner/company. The following story is my, "elyavalon", own original work. If you believe you have seen something like this, please message me if you think there is a problem.

Now for the chapter~

* * *

In the only house lit at night, Fuuda takes out the red "R" _Digal Memory_ that was in his pocket ever since he first saw it. He looked at the device, noticing that, like all of the other _Digal Memories_ that his older brother had produced, had no word on it to show what powers the memory contained.

"The 'R' memory…what's more…_**CYCLONE**_, _**JOKER**_, _**DIAMOND**_, _**LUNA**_, _**TRIGGER**_, and…_**NAMELESS**_…funny how the name of a memory is _**NAMELESS**_."

_Yes…Kamen Rider Nameless…A rider that doesn't look like a rider…_

* * *

The black orb that had contained Fuuda's older brother began to fade away, helping Fuuda and DiEnd to distinguish some features of the newly born Kamen Rider.

The rider, however, did not look like a traditional rider. Nameless still had the older brother's jeans, with the exception that they are now black, and black combat boots.

The belt remains intact on his person but a slot on his right hand side had materialized, possibly a slot to put in _Digal Memories_ for a _MAXIMUM DRIVE_.

The torso, however, was covered in black armor with a yellow "N" eteched into. The "N"s shape closely resembles that of a lightning bolt. In the center of the armor was a glass orb with the "N" in the middle.

His shoulders were covered in black spaulders decorated with spikes, with wires coming out of them from the back, tipped with thorns. His left arm carried a card reader similar to one that was possessed by Kamen Rider Ryuki's Blank Form. On his right he has a white, circular disk with a card slot in the center. Both of his hands covered in sharp-nail gauntlets.

A red scarf muffler ruffles against the gust what was carried through the day, not showing the bottom part of his face and covering his neck. A pair of red visors appeared in front of his eyes as his black hair remained uncovered.

Another cold wind blew across the battlefield as the Nasca Dopant stared into the eyes behind Nameless's visors. No response. Only heavy breathing can be heard from the new Kamen Rider.

"Kamen Rider…Nameless…In all of the worlds I've been too…could it be that this is not a World of Normality and instead the World of Nameless?" DiEnd questioned himself.

"Wait! What! DiEnd, what are you talking about?" asked the frightened Fuuda.

"All I know right now is that we should probably get out of this area. Help me, if you don't mind…" DiEnd said as he disengaged his Rider form and returned to being Kaitou Daiki.

Fuuda nodded as he helped Kaitou up, gave him a shoulder, and began walking toward his house with the injured thief. The Nasca Dopant was about to take a step toward them until Kamen Rider Nameless raised his left arm.

"You…shall…not…pass…" Nameless said coldly, but clearly as the two wires from his back suddenly sprang to life by extending themselves to the pile of _Digal Memories_.

The two wires suddenly wrapped themselves around two of the devices left. The wires then retracted and put the memories into both of Nameless's hands.

"Give me those memories!" the teal Dopant ordered as he charged toward the lone rider.

Nameless simply raised his arm to show the gray memory in his right hand.

_**QUAKE**_

He inserted the memory into the orb on his chest as his right hand obtained a gray glow. The rider punched the ground with all of his might, releasing a slight grunt, and causing the ground the violently shake, stirring up the Nasca Dopant so much that he took flight with his Nasca Wings for safety. Suddenly, a powerful energy wave emitted from Kamen Rider Nameless, forcing the rest of _Digal Memories_ into the air, but not before one of Nameless's wires retrieved another memory.

"They're mine!" Nasca shouted as he flew toward the scattered memories.

Nameless grabbed the memory one of his wires retrieved with his right hand while inserting a purple memory that was in his left hand into the orb on his chest.

_**GRAVITY**_

The rider charged his black-glowing left hand and then released a burst of energy at the airborne memories, forcing them to scatter from each other and suspend them in the air before he inserted the other memory into his Memory Orb.

_**BIRD**_

Suddenly, the wires on Nameless's back turned into green bird wings, giving him the ability to fly into the air. He managed to catch up to Nasca and fly past him in an incredible speed. They face each other while the _Digal Memories_ surround them, ready for use.

"How? How is it that you managed to do all this? First, you managed to produce twenty-six _Digal Memories_, which is unheard of from all the other 'sacrifices'. Second, your brother managed to transform into another W and showing that your original mind was trapped in the _**JOKER**_ memory. Third, you transformed with another unknown memory and can use multiple _Digal Memories _and their powers without a proper _Digal Driver_. How! How!" demanded the confused Dopant.

Nameless, however, just blankly stared at the Dopant.

"Then I guess I just have to…cut it out of you!" the Dopant shrieked as he materialized his silver sword and charged at the airborne rider.

As fast as he can, Nameless grabbed onto a silver memory and inserted into the orb.

_**METAL**_

Suddenly, a metal bo staff materialized on his back. He quickly got it out to clash with Nasca's sword, both of them struggling to overcome the other's weapon.

Nameless used a great deal of strength to push himself off of Nasca's sword and flapped his wings to gain some distance. He looked to his right and grabbed the yellow memory while putting the bo staff back on his back. He then inserted the memory into the orb.

_**LUNA**_

Nameless stretched his right hand as hard and as fast as he to to punch the Dopant. Suddenly the Nasca Dopant pulled out a brown memory.

_**YOGA**_

He inserted it into the yellow orb on his driver and also launched a stretch punch to counteract it, both of their stretched arms returned to their persons.

"I didn't think I was able to use multiple memories that came from your body like you can…but I just did," Nasca remarked with a slight chuckle.

Nameless floated their quietly until he launched another stretch punch from his left arm.

"That's not going to work again!" shouted the cocky Dopant as he also stretched his arm to collide with Nameless's.

However, Nameless actually grabbed a hold of Nasca's stretched fist and retracted his own arm, pulling Nasca toward him.

When Nasca was just inches from him, Nameless stuck out his bo staff, thus letting the bo staff to meet with the Dopant's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

_This guy! What is he!_

Nameless quickly used force to push Nasca off the staff at a high speed. He then tapped on the orb on his chest and released the yellow _**LUNA**_ memory. He quickly inserted it into a slot that had materialized on the middle of the silver bo staff.

_**LUNA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

Nameless started to spin the around him as golden rings appear next to him.

_Metal_…_Illusion_…

_Damn it! I need something!_

Nasca thought until he used his energy wings to help him stop in mid-air so he could grab a black memory with a "W".

_**WEATHER**_

The teal Dopant inserted the memory into his Driver Orb and quickly materialized a whip. He places his hand over the orb until it flashed.

_**WEATHER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

Like Nameless, Nasca quickly spun the whip in the air, creating silver rings around him.

Both Nameless and Nasca launched their respective rings, each of the rings clashing an opposite ring until they all disappeared.

_Hmm…didn't think the Maximum Drive function actually works. Looks like I have to visit the R&D department after this little skirmish, now that I have the Weather at my side._

The teal Dopant soon charged his hand with a red-color energy as Nameless quickly got a memory by his side, a white "E".

_**ENERGY**_

He quickly inserted the memory into the Memory Orb and charged his hands with white electricity.

The teal Dopant stretched his hand out and released streams of red lightning.

Nameless gave a quick shout as he arched his back and pushed his hands out in front of him, releasing a surge of white electricity to clash with the red lightning.

In mere moments, the force of the energy was so great that it caused a giant shockwave to erupt, forcing both of the fighters back and blowing the remaining memories to both sides, quickly inserting the memories into their respective orbs.

Nasca quickly released a horde of string from his hands.

_**PUPPETEER**_

Nameless charged toward incoming projectile as he materialized a small combat knife in his hand.

_**KNIFE**_

He effortless cut up the string with his knives using his visor for the precession. Quickly, Nasca materialized a small sickle in his left hand.

_**SICKLE**_

Nameless's knife quickly clashed with Nasca's sickle, reaching another stalemate.

"You have some interesting powers, boy. Who knows, if we met differently, you could've become my partner," Nasca muttered as he pushed the nameless Kamen Rider back with his sickle that soon disappeared into thin air. He soon charged toward the rider while his right hand materialized an energy drill.

_**UNICORN**_

Nameless quickly made his knife disappeared as claws unleashed from the knuckle of his right hand.

_**FANG**_

The rider also charged at the Dopant with his fist forward until the claws and the drill clashed. The fighters soon retracted their punches and materialized their respective powers onto their other fists as well, having them clash again. Then they clash again and again in a tempo that, if disturbed, could mean the difference between victory and defeat.

The first to break it was Nameless as he quickly materialized a blue gun in his hand a shot a handful a blasts at Nasca, forcing him back some meters.

_**TRIGGER**_

Nasca coughed a little until he waved his hand to summon floating pistols and knives around him.

_**ARMS**_

He places his hand the yellow orb on his driver and it flashed a yellow light twice.

_**ARMS! WEATHER! MAXIMUM DRIVES!**_

Suddenly, the blue energy began to gather into the blades of the knives and the nozzles of the gun.

In response, Nameless forced a red memory out of his Memory Orb and inserted it into the gun.

_**HEAT!**_

_**MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

Nameless's gun begins to gather heat into the nozzle as a screech emitted from the memory inside the gun.

_Weather Crash!_

The Nasca Dopant commanded as streams of wind burst from the guns and the knives fling themselves behind the steam of air.

_Trigger_…_Explosion_…

The gunman unleashes a stream of fire to counteract the wind, easily engulfing the stream of wind and incinerating the knives. However, a slight chuckle was heard from the Dopant as he stabbed his sword into the incoming fire stream, quickly swallowing it whole.

"Oh~ That would've have been dangerous. I knew the air would help power up the blast. Thank you," the courteous Dopant thank as he swung his sword in the air.

"Nameless Reflect!" he shouted as he released a great ball of fire that may rival the power of the Sun itself.

The Kamen Rider quickly stretched out his hands as he surrounded himself in a barrier.

_**DIAMOND**_

_**OCEAN**_

_**MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

_Ocean_…_Barricade_

The soulless rider said as he tried his best to hold back the barrier against the great ball of fire.

Suddenly, the fire ball dissimilated into the air and the Kamen Rider let down the barrier while breathing heavily.

However, he felt a sharp pain his chest.

He slowly looked down and found his Memory Orb with a stab wound.

He slowly looked up as the Nasca Dopant, panting, slowly appeared in front of him.

_**INVISIBLE**_

With that stab, a burst of lights erupted from the wound and took shape in the air. The shape of the many _Digal Memories_ Kamen Rider Nameless had absorbed, leaving the Kamen Rider to fall to the ground with a heavy-sounding thud.

"Finally," the relieved Dopant said as he started flying up.

_**DIMENSION RIDE**_

The Nasca Dopant stopped until he heard the voice of a familiar machine.

_**ALL WORLDS**_

Suddenly, a portal of light had opened in the middle of school, sucking up all of the _Digal Memories_ that Nameless had absorbed. All twelve of them. The portal suddenly closed as a shocked Nasca remained in the air, the orb on his driver unnoticeably flashing.

The teal Dopant quickly looked around to see Kamen Rider DiEnd standing on the roof of one of the houses.

"Damn you DiEnd!" shouted Nasca as he started flying to DiEnd. However, by a strange reason, his transformation had disengaged, his Nasca Memory ejected to fall to the ground, and he returned to being a human, Kirihiko Sudo, falling to his death.

"What's happening!" he shouted as he lays his hand over the yellow orb, briefly flashing.

_**ZONE**_

Kirihiko briefly disappeared in mid-air and quickly reappear on the ground, safely, trying to catch his breath.

In front of him, Kamen Rider Nameless stood there holding his Nasca Memory.

"Damn it! How the hell was that possible!" A frustrated Kirihiko asked.

"…Vi…rus…" was the only answer that came from his mouth.

"What! That can't be possible!" shouted the businessman in protest.

_**VIRUS**__ is supposed to be a biological-type memory, not a machine-type memory. To think he also produced such a high-class memory…Not only that…__**ZONE**__, __**DIAMOND**__, __**INVISIBLE**__, __**WEATHER**__, and W's memories…_

"Looks like I should retreat for now. But, I will be back for you, Kamen Rider Nameless," Kirihiko threatened as he picked up his suitcase while pointing at the silent rider. Then, he pointed at Daiki who was on the roof.

"Be warned, Daiki Kaitou, when we meet again, I will defeat you," Kirihiko finished as a silver, transparent wall suddenly appeared before him. He walked through it, making him disappear, and soon the wall followed suit.

Kamen Rider DiEnd jumped off the roof he was on and walked toward a stoic Nameless.

"I remember…the CEO talking about this day…If you really are that person, then I have no choice to bring you along with me, Kamen Rider Nameless," DiEnd said before he cancelled his transformation with Nameless soon disengaging his rider form and returning to the soulless body he was, staring blankly into space.

Kaitou guided the silent brother toward the direction of his forgotten home, where Fuuda is eagerly awaiting for their return.

* * *

After recollecting the final memories of the night, Fuuda finished writing the letter and turned off the desk lamp. He got in his cold bed, green covers over his self.

_Kamen Rider DiEnd, Kirihiko Sudo, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider Nameless, Digal Memories, Digal Driver, Nameless…Aniki…_

* * *

That should be all for that day. Next chapter: _**The Memory Contradictions**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Memory Contradictions

I'm sorry for no updates for a month. I recently got a tutoring job and joined in one of my club's plays. School work also occupied my weekends. But, I will try to do my best to give you chapters that will hopefully make up for the gaps. The reason I'm doing this was because practice was cancelled so I try to make up for it.

Now…

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of the Kamen Rider series. That claim belongs to the Toei Company for producing them and for the respective writers for each series.. Any other familiar trademarks belong to their original owner/company. The following story is my, "elyavalon", own original work. If you believe you have seen something like this, please message me if you think there is a problem.

Enjoy the chapter~

* * *

The morning sun has risen upon the city of Tokyo, Japan, rousing up the local animals into barks and chips to celebrate a new day.

However, one person had already woken up from his sleep. That person is Fuuda Shindou, younger brother of a person whose name has been forgotten to both of them. The young teenager sits on his couch, staring lifelessly at the blank TV.

The sound of footsteps broke through the silence as Fuuda slowly looked behind him and recognized the person as Daiki Kaitou, the man he met yesterday. A man who practically saved his brother's life if he did not do as instructed. Daiki approached a sofa chair that was next to the sofa Fuuda was sitting on. He places two glasses of water on the wooden coffee table and took his seat on the chair.

"So, any questions you want to ask…" a confused Daiki asked.

"Shindou. Fuuda Shindou," Fuuda muttered under his breath.

"Shindou-kun then. Now, any questions?"

"Who are you? You responded to 'Kamen rider DiEnd' and 'Daiki Kaitou'. However, that Kirihiko guy called you using 'Former Digal Corporation Executive'. What the hell is going on?" demanded Fuuda in a serious tone.

Daiki took a short pause as he got his DiEnd Blaster and his card case containing his 'Kamen Ride' cards.

"When I got here, I watched all of the DVDs, that you lent me containing the show "_Kamen Rider Decade_" and various episodes from the other seasons. I can say, with confidence, that there are some similarities to this show and my own experiences. One BIG difference is that I have no brother," Daiki proudly stated.

"Hmm…I see…so that guy never appeared in your worlds? Not even in the _World of Blade_?" asked Fuuda.

"I'm pretty confident he doesn't exist. Also, another thing would be the Kamen Riders. I've never seen most of the riders that were in the episodes like Glaive, L'Arc, Lance, Orga, Pysga, Punch Hopper, Kick Hopper, Dark Kabuto, Heracles, Ketaros, Caucasus, Gaoh, Rey, and Arc, Nega Den-O, and Yuuki. I've also never been to the _World of Ryuki_ so all the information concerning it is all new to me…" Daiki confessed.

"I see…but all of this…what is the source? I mean…is all the stuff they showed in the TV not true?" asked the confused Fuuda.

Daiki contemplated for a moment as he grabbed his deck of cards, took some of them out, and laid them on the table.

"What I'm thinking is…there are some similarities between the worlds out there and the _Kamen Rider_ series that your world has produced. Your series may have predicted the coming of other riders. I'm surprised…they are just introducing _Kamen Rider W_," Daiki stated while scratching his head in confusion.

"_Kamen Rider W_…Oh yeah…they just premiered that on our TV…you seem to be familiar with it…having me choose _**LUNA**_ and _**TRIGGER**_," remembered Fuuda.

Daiki then picked up the 'W' card on the table.

"It's because, in your terms, I'm from the _World of W_," stated Daiki.

Fuuda's face changed as stared at Daiki.

"You're…from the _World of W_?" Fuuda demanded.

"Yes. That world is where I grew up and lived, along with the now-Kamen Rider W," stated the proud rider.

"You KNEW Kamen Rider W?" a shocked Fuuda said in disbelief.

"Yes, I grew up with him. However, we've never talked ever since I became part of the Digal Corporation."

"Wait! What! You mean…Digal Corporation is also in _World of W_?"

"In a way…give me a moment," Daiki requested as he got up and walked to the hallways of the house, leaving Fuuda to stare off into space until his eyes met the DiEnd Blaster that was left there.

The curious teenager picked up the blaster carefully, noticing the blue, white, and yellow accents on the black gun, seeing the gray capsule attached on the bottom to make it easier to the front part of the gun, and the two barrels at the end of the gun. He then picked up the card case on the table and got out the 'Kamen Ride: DiEnd' card.

_If this is possible then…_

"What are you doing?" asked a familiar voice, shocking Fuuda enough to drop the blaster and the card on the ground.

He turned around and looked at Daiki, who was also holding up a beige-colored briefcase. The guest went back to his seat and picked up his blaster and card, soon waving it in front of Fuuda's house.

"Let me say this to start: Unlike my TV counterpart, the DiEnd Driver was specifically made so that only I can use it, meaning that it will engage when I say so and bond to my specific genetic code," Daiki explained as he sat his gear on the coffee table again, along with his briefcase.

"Ah. Don't you have that _Smart Pad_ that you bought yesterday? Can you also bring out the Driver, Memories, and that black card case your brother had?" asked Daiki.

Fuuda fidgeted with his fingers a little until he left his spot on the couch, returning moments later with the said items. He laid the Driver, Memories, and case on the coffee table and handed a bag to Daiki.

Daiki accepted the bag and took out its contents, a receipt and the _Smart Pad_ package that had been left unopened, leaving Daiki to examine it.

"Hmm…This is similar to the second generation of the _Digal Pad_ I had back at my old world…This should make things easier," he rejoiced as he took out the hardware out of the box.

The _Smart Pad_ looked like a rectangular screen. On the back of it is a silver casing to help the user grip it easier. There is also a small white button near one of the edges and a few other buttons attached to the outer sides of the pad.

Daiki looked around at the contraption to see a small plug-in port. He nodded as he got out a white chord from his briefcase. One end of the chord looked like it can be connected to the plug-in port while the other end is shaped like a _Digal Memory_. The traveler pressed a button on the Memory to announce a name.

_**DAIKI**_

Suddenly, a hint of light appeared on Daiki's arm, revealing a small, black tattoo of what resembled a USB-port.

Daiki connected the chord onto the small port in the _Smart Pad_ and then connected the Memory-like plug with his tattoo. This connection transformed the tattoo into a small portal of light as the plug sank into it until the Memory-shape end was engulfed into it, sickening Fuuda in a grotesque way.

Suddenly, a green window appeared on the _Smart Pad_'s. There was only a few words in green.

_**Password: (Voice)**_

Daiki took a brief breath until he shouted the following words:

_**Di-Di-DiEnd!**_

In response, the screen turned black.

"Great…you broke it," Fuuda complained as rested his head on the couch.

Suddenly, streams of light erupted from the pad, shocking the unsuspecting teenager so much that he rolled off the couch. He rubbed his head as he looked up to see the various holograms dancing the in the middle of the living room.

"What…what is this!" Fuuda said in awe.

"This…if my Memory Archive," Daiki said in a melancholic tone.

"Memory…Archive?"

"Yes. By inserting the _Digal Memory_-like plug into my Bio-Connector, I'm able to display my memories onto the _Smart Pad_. This generation of _Digal Pads_ enables a holographic feature when used in conjunction with a _Digal Memory Connector._ Now! Enough about me, I need to brief you on what we need to do," Daiki exclaimed as he grabbed the hologram of a green folder and crushed it, releasing various images around the dark room.

Daiki grabbed one picture and threw it into Fuuda's head, assimilating into its new host.

Fuuda saw a picture of an old man in a grand office building. This man had black pants, a red shirt, and glasses as he chuckled with pride.

"An ability of the pad is to turn my memories into light data and allow me to share it with other people. Who you are seeing right now is the CEO of _Digal Corperation_, Ryubee Sonozaki," explained Daiki.

"Ryubee…Sonozaki…" Fuuda said slowly enough for him to memorize the name.

The traveler nodded as he grabbed another picture that happened to fly by him and three it into Fuuda's head again.

It was a picture of a grand office skyscraper that had the logo of _Digal Corperation_ in the background and Daiki shaking hands with Ryubee in an awards ceremony witnessed by hundreds of people in the audience.

"Daiki-san…was that…" Fuuda asked until Daiki nodded his head.

"That is _Digal Corperatio_n's main office building located in _World of W_. That was the award's ceremony when I was promoted to an _Executive Member_," Daiki explained as he got out a solid picture of him with Ryubee and Kirihiko from jacket pocket.

"And…Kirihiko?"

"He was a kohai of mine. When I left, he had become a "Salesman of Memories", meaning a _Digal Memory Dealer _for any of the words that _Digal Corporation _has access to. But…I do not exactly know which worlds they are…"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Daiki looked at the pictures swirling around the room, grabbed one from his left, and threw it to Fuuda's head.

The teen saw a picture of a solar system with many dots connected to each other with only one dot in the middle connected to all of the other.

"That is the solar system of the _Universe of Kamen Riders_," Daiki explained as he got out a notepad from his jacket and flipped it until he found a list.

"Ichigo, V3, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, Shin, ZO, J, Black, RX, Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, and Kiva. Those are all the worlds that have been discovered by the _World of W_ using the power of their _World's Core_. By utilizing this power were they able to connect their world to the other twenty one worlds. Well…I guess you could think of _World of W_ as the center of the universe," Kaito said as he scratched his head and throws his notepad onto the table.

Fuuda laid his body on the couch as he stared in disbelief.

"That is…impossible…"

Those were the only words that echoed from his mouth.

"That is not all. The reason that I stayed in this world was because of one thing," Daiki said as he picked up the black _Digal Memory_ with the letter "R".

"Oh? That memory…What about it?" Fuuda curiously asked.

"As you have already noticed, the _Digal Memories_ that your brother had created are different from these ones," Daiki said as he picked up _**CREATE**_, _**ERASE**_, and _**NASCA**_.

"These memories already had a set data in them. Like how _**CREATE**_ was used to "create" memories, _**ERASE**_ was used to transfer the data onto the _Digal Memories_ while erasing the memories of the host, and _**NASCA**_ that was influenced by the data taken from this world's "Nasca Lines". However, all of the _Digal Memories_ that originated from your brother, including _**CYCLONE**_, _**JOKER**_, _**LUNA**_, _**TRIGGER**_, and _**DIAMOND**_, were all assigned by a person's assumptions and confirmed when the button was pressed," Daiki explained in detail.

"Assumptions? Confirmed?" asked Fuuda as he didn't remember how he used _**CYCLONE**_ and _**JOKER**_.

"Yes. I had assumed that the "L", "T", and "D" were _**LUNA**_, _**TRIGGER**_, and _**DIAMOND**_ respectively. I gave you _**LUNA **_and _**TRIGGER**_ while you didn't assume what they stood for, thus, their assumptions didn't change. When you pressed the button, the "assumption" turned into a "confirmation", giving the memory a proper power," Daiki explained as he drew on his notepad and showed it to Fuuda, helping him understand the process.

"So…what were assigned?" Fuuda asked.

Daiki nodded as he took out a green circular pad and another memory.

_**FROG**_

He pressed the button and inserted it into the pad. The pad suddenly jumped to life, much to Fuuda's surprise, and it turned into a type of small robot that had a similar appearance to a frog with the memory acting as the tail.

"I had programmed this _Frog Pad_ to record certain frequencies, like the frequency in which the sounds of the _Digal Memories_ expel when the button is pressed or when a memory is activated," Daiki explained he pressed a button on the top of the _Frog Pad_ to make it speak.

"_**QUAKE**_,_** GRAVITY**_,_** BIRD**_,_** METAL**_,_** LUNA**_,_** YOGA**_,_** WEATHER**_,_** ENERGY**_, _**PUPPERTEER**_, _**KNIFE**_, _**SICKLE**_, _**UNICORN**_, _**FANG**_, _**TRIGGER**_, _**ARMS**_, _**HEAT**_, _**DIAMOND**_, _**OCEAN**_, _**INVISIBLE**_, _**ZONE**_, _**VIRUS**_"

The recording had ended.

"Those are…pretty interesting names…" an amazed Fuuda commented.

"Including _**JOKER**_, _**CYCLONE**_, _**NAMELESS**_, and excluding the blank "R" memory you have, all memories have abilities assigned…except for one," Daiki said while gritting his teeth in frustration.

"And…that is the…"X" _Digal Memory_, right?" Fuuda asked as he noticed the interesting memory missing.

"Yes…the "X" memory…the one that I was afraid of…" Daiki said he tightened his hand into a shaking fist.

"What does that mean?" Fuuda asked as he picked up the _Digal Driver_.

Daiki looked around the room with the pictures still floating around them. He closed his eyes to make the picture holograms retrieve back into the _Smart Pad_ as one lone hologram floated above the pad. Daiki grabbed the hologram, showing a picture of Ryubee.

"What it means is that that Ryubee-san's prediction has come to pass," Daiki exclaimed as he stared into the picture.

"The day?" a confused Fuuda asked.

"Yes. The day he told me of the prediction was the day I left _Digal Corporation_ and started my journey through the _Universe of Kamen Rider_. This is life-changing. If you see this, you cannot go back to the life you know," Daiki warned to the teenager.

Fuuda looked the _**NAMELESS**_ memory and then the _**NASCA**_ memory.

* * *

_**"This is called the Digal Driver. This enables you to store certain memories within these USB-like devices called the Digal Memory. After all, you have some painful memories you want to lock away, right?" asked the salesman with a grin.**_

_**The big brother had a grim look on his face as his brother showed concern…**_

_**"Umm…is it okay that my brother can use it first?" requested Fuuda.**_

* * *

"My life already changed since that day. Show me, Daiki-san," Fuuda said as he looked at Daiki with stern and dedicated eyes.

The traveler smirked as threw the hologram into Fuuda's mind. The teenager's response after it: An ear-screeching scream.

* * *

In the _World of W_, there stood a large building. There was a sign outside:

_Digal Corporation_

Inside of the ground floor, Kirihiko Sudo stood in front of the reception desk, briefcase in hand. The receptionist got off the phone and handed Kirihko a piece of paper and a keycard.

"The President will see you now. This is the keycard for the top floor and your respond to the R&D Department concerning your _Digal Driver_ Kirihiko-sama," the receptionist explained as she bowed to the salesman.

Kirihiko gave a small bow as he took the items on the desk. He walked to a golden-plated elevator door, different from the other metallic-colored elevators. The salesman inserted the keycard into a slot next to the extravagant door and a ring was heard, followed by the elevator doors opening.

Kirihko stepped inside before the doors closed and the elevator proceeded to go up. In the meantime, the salesman read the response the receptionist gave him.

Kirihiko-sama:

The _Digal Driver_ you had brought back from your recent ventures has been repaired and all _Digal Memories_ have been recovered and sent to the President. However, we regret to inform you that your _**NASCA **__Digal Memory_ was not among the recovered _Digal Memories_.

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Yakari, Section Chief, Research & Development Department_

Kirihiko crumpled up the response and shoved it in his pocket in frustration.

_Damn it. Nothing matter if I lost my DIGAL MEMORY…those kids…I will take it back if it's the last thing I do._

The elevator ringed as it arrived at the top floor. The doors opened, revealing a grand floor. Kirihiko took his first steps into the top floor, looking around at the bookshelves, portraits of landscapes, furniture, and an extravagant desk at the end along with a wall of windows that look over the city. In front of windows was a man facing towards the sight of the city, hands neatly tucked behind his back and garbed in black pants and a red silk shirt.

The man turned toward Kirihiko, adjusting his glasses as he chuckled with pride and confident. He picked up a black _Digal Memory_ from among the many that were neatly placed on his desk.

"Kirihiko-kun, do you know why I asked you to come to this floor?" the man asked as he slowly walked to the young businessman.

"No, Mr. President," Kirihiko stated as he placed his briefcase on the ground before walking to the company president, only stopping when the two were inches away from each other.

Suddenly, the elderly man gave Kirihko a hug and grabbed him by the arms.

"To congratulate you of course," the man said with a wide smile.

"Ex..Excuse me, sir?" a dumbfounded Kirihko asked.

"Didn't you know that I lost my _**NASCA**_ memory? A memory that you personally gave me. To lose something that important surely cannot compare to the mere trinkets that I presented to you," Kirihiko stated, seconds before he regretted what he said.

The man merely smirked as he held out the black memory.

"True, you did lose it. However, this memory is something that I have been waiting for!" the man said in excitement.

"A blank "X" _Digal Memory_?" Kirihko asked.

"Not just that. It is!" the man shouted as he pressed the button.

_**XTREME!**_

The memory seared the name onto itself as the man gave it to Kirihiko to examine.

"This is…" Kirihiko said in disbelief.

"Yes. A one-of-a-kind memory. Even among the "X" _Digal Memories_, which are said to be the rarest of all _Digal Memories_, the _**XTREME**_ _Digal Memory_ can only be obtained with certain conditions and, just now, we have fulfilled those conditions!" the man shouted in amazement.

"Mr. President…thank you…" Kirihko said as he bowed to the man.

"Please, call me Sonozaki-san," the Preisdnet said.

"It is an honor Sonozaki-sama!" Kirihiko shouted with great vigor.

"Kirihiko-kun," Sonozaki said as the said man raised his head.

"With this accomplishment, I now pronounce as an _Executive Member_. Thus, I will now tell you something that only Executive Members know," the President said with a smile.

"And that is?" Kirihiko asked with great curiosity.

"The true purpose of _Digal Corporation_," Sonozaki said.

* * *

Fuuda had recovered from his trance as he tried to catch his breath.

"To think…to think that…_Digal Corporation_…has such a purpose…a purpose that involves traveling through all those worlds…" Fuuda said in disbelief.

"Yes. That is why I left _Digal Corporation_," Daiki said with a pained expression.

"But…what can we do to stop it! I'm just me! I can't fight! Even if I could, I can't do it without _**JOKER**_!" Fuuda shouted with fear in his voice.

Daiki picked up a memory from the table and threw it at Fuuda, managing to catch it before it hit his face.

"_**NASCA**_?" Fuuda asked with anger.

"Yes. Ryubee will not begin his plans at once. He has to gather all of his forces in order to focus on the mission. It will take about nine days. During that time, I will train you two to better handle his forces," Daiki explained.

"You…you two? You can't mean!" Fuuda shouted in protest.

"I am," Daiki said as he wore the most serious expression Fuuda ever saw on him.

"But! But!" Fuuda protested.

"He is necessary if we want to foil his plans, especially since the first world is…" Daiki said as he held out a playing card of a jester.

* * *

"What a great plan Sonozaki-san! I will give you my life for this!" Kirihiko said in amazement.

"Thank you Kirihiko-kun. We need to wait nine days so I can properly take care of business before going to the first world," Ryubee said with pride.

"And what world is that? Kirihiko asked.

Ryubee responded by giving Kirihiko a playing card.

The Ace of Spades

* * *

**THE WORLD OF BLADE**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing. Please look forward to the next chapter as I do my best in my endeavors.

Next chapter: A Memorable Farewell


End file.
